Volturi Confrontation
The Volturi confrontation was a gathering of Volturi and Cullen allies in Forks, Washington, which almost resulted in a massive battle between the two groups. Many powerful vampires were united on December 31st, 2006 in an effort to defend the existence of Renesmee Cullen. Those that were involved included the entire Volturi Coven, as well as the Olympic, French, Denali, Egyptian, Irish, Romanian, Amazon, several nomadic vampires, one vampire hybrid, and the Uley and Black packs. History Alice's Vision In the film Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Aro's plan to initiate the battle is thwarted by Alice's vision. Alice and Jasper arrive at the battleground before the fight began, surprising everyone—especially Aro. Alice tells Aro that she has “proof” that Renesmee isn’t a threat, to which Aro agrees to see. She then “shows” Aro her proof, but realizes that he is still adamant about a peaceful resolve. Alice then signals Bella, who then sends Seth and Renesmee on their way. Alice then kicks Aro in the head, sending him flying behind his witnesses and coven. Aro then has two of his guards take her away, and Caius then has Santiago follow Seth and Renesmee. Carlisle then becomes infuriated Aro taking Alice against her will and charges forward to rescue her. But, while jumping, Aro does the same thing and beheads Carlisle. He then orders his men to set fire to Carlisle, with his head in his hands. This starts the battle, as the two sides engaged in battle, Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the wives stay back and watch. Jacob and Lucia and regin are fighting lucia rip his head off then they take down half of the volturi At the beginning of the battle, some of the Volturi's guards and witnesses are wiped out easily. Aro Order to Alec use his ability (Sensory Deprivation) on Cullen allies, but Elvin used his Ability (Ability Blockad) and Block the alec gift. Jane, seeing Demetri lose a fight with Jasper, uses her ability to give Demetri the advantage. Bella immediately shields Jasper. Alec, Jane’s brother, notices this and tackles Bella, which distracts her and her ability to shield. While Bella is distracted, Jane torments Jasper, fiving Demetri and Felix the opportunity to behead Jasper. An enraged Emmett sees Alec charging at Bella and rushes over, brutally beheading him before throwing his body near Jane. Alice then breaks free of her captors. Benjamin, with the help of Potunga, creates a sinkhole in the ground with his power, giving the Cullens and their allies and advantage. But, one of the guards pulls Esme into the hole with him. But Leah then sacrifices herself and pulls the guard off of Esme, and the two fall to their death. This saddens and puts both Esme and Sam into grief. The ground continues to collapse, and Demetri pins Edward to the ground until the ground beneath him gives way, sending him into the sinkhole. Demetri--thinking he has finished Edward--is taken by surprise when Edward suddenly emerges from the sinkhole and, with a surprise attack, beheads Demetri. 's death carried out by Tanya.]] Alice begins to charge at the panicked Jane, who tries to use her power to stop her. But, she then notices that Bella, with the help of Kyran, use their shielding powers to block Jane's gift. Alice then catches up and takes Jane by the neck, choking her. Then, Potunga rips Jane's right arm, giving them the advantage and helps Alice throw Jane in front of Sam, who uses his razor sharp teeth to behead her and spits her head aways. Aro, who's infuriated, sends Caius into the fight to get rid of Tanya, leader of the Denali Coven. Caius chokes Tanya but is stopped by Kate and Garrett. Tanya and Potunga are then welcomed by Kate to behead Caius, and Potunga holds his lower jaw down while Tanya pulls his upper jaw up, beheading him. Draco of the Greeks charged at the Denalis, only die in the same way. Later on, Lucius died as well. Infuriated by the number of losses that his coven has taken, Xenon charges at Kyran and Alisya, whom he beheads. He then chokes Kyran only to be kicked by Jimmy towards Jayma, whom uses her power to hold him down. Kyran then walks up and partially decapitates him. Stefan, Dacian, his sister Dacitza, and Vladimir, four Army crew who greatly despise the Volturi, charge at Marcus, a Volturi elder, who openly welcomes his death as the four of them easily sever his body; which is then burned by Dacian. Aro, infuriated by his amount of losses, finally joins the fight. Edward notices this and begins to charge toward him, as does Bella. Before Bella can attack Aro, he delivers a blow that sends her flying across the battleground into Edward's arms. A brief two-on-one scuffle dazes him for a moment and Edward then attempts to kill Aro himself only to be outperformed when Aro turns around and tries to behead him. Bella attacks Aro again, saving Edward from being beheaded. With the help of Edward, Bella is able to finally behead Aro. Participants* Olympic Coven and Allies* * Olympic coven: 'Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett and Alice Cullen; Rosalie, and Jasper Hale. * 'Black pack: Jacob Black, Leah, Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara V, Embry Call, and 3 other unnamed members * Uley pack: Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, and 4 other unnamed members * Denali coven: 'Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, and Garrett. * 'Egyptian Coven: Amun, Kebi, Potunga, Groonga, Benjamin and Tia. * Amazon Coven: Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna * Irish coven: Maggie, Siobhan and Liam * Romanian Coven: Vladimir, Ishavata, and Stefan. * Soviet Coven: Joseph, Ania, Angela, and Anton. * Japanese Coven: Anika, Wu, Lunae, Chi, Sei, Mia, Tia, Ayy, and Lo. * African Coven: Ikenna, Ma'at, Seti, Imani, Byph, Ahsoka, and many others. * Canadian Coven: 'Sean, Chloé, Louis, Scott, Susan, Maggi, Kevin, Pamela, Eve, Isley, and Adam * 'Hoosier Coven: 'Kyran, Derek, Ana, Darius, Alisya, Anck, and Jimmy. * 'Dacian Coven: Dacian, Danutza, Vandici, Stefania, Dacitza, Loana, and Marius Roman. * Desilijic: Rotta, many others * Blujic: Arok. * Nomad: Nahuel (arrived at the end of the confrontation), Huilen (arrived at the end of the confrontation), Randall, Neeve (came with Chloé), Mary, Charlotte, Peter, and Alistair (fled before event began). Volturi and allies* * Volturi: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia and Athenodora, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Renata, Chelsea, Corin, Afton, Heidi, Santiago, and 17 unnamed members of the guard. * Denali coven: Irina. * United Kingdom coven: Sévérine, Judi, and James. * Anjiliac: Popara Anjiliac Diresto, Zonnos Anjiliac Priare, Mika Anjiliac Chiera, and many others. * French Coven: Henri, Yvette, and several others. * Nomads:Makenna, Charles, and 41 unnamed nomads Page rules (do not take off!) Here are the rules for this page: *Do not replace the words or name of this article and put it in a different language (and yes, it has happened before). *Do not vandalize (includes renaming the page without the author's permission, deleting the entire page, deleting the page and putting nonsense on it, undo edits by users ones with usernames without the author's permission, taking off covens and vampires that the author put on this page, etc.) *Do not add your own covens and vampires without the author's permission (kinda like the rule with MrsLunchBox's Vampire Index). *If the author put on covens and vampires on the participants section and someone undid it and the author put it back on there again, then that means that the author doesn't want it off. *If this section is deleted, then I'll just put it back on there. And if it is deleted more than 2''' times, then I will inform an administrator on this wiki or a wikia staff member to fix the problem and have the page locked up so that only users that have usernames can only edit (the ones with usernames are most likely to not vandalize) and the ones with just IP addresses are blocked from editing this page (yes, you ones with the IP addresses, that I have experienced with this page and this wiki, are the ones to most likely vandalize this page and others). *If there is any other ways that those vandalize-rs (you haven't or won't vandalize this page and others then don't worry about this message) come up with any other way of vandalizing this page, then I will probably add another rule of two to this section. Thank you for following the rules of this page, KyranEllis *(Footnote(s)) The sections on this article with '''* next to the heading are created by Elvinpareya. See also Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Events